1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grill device, more particularly to a grill device which has a self-adjustable upper cooking member to abut against an entire grilling surface of a meat piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional grill device 1 is shown to include a lower grill unit 12 with a lower cooking member (not visible), an upper grill unit 11 which is pivotally connected to the lower grill unit 12 and which has an upper cooking member (not visible) electrically coupled to the lower cooking member, and a control switch (not visible) for controlling actuation and cooking temperature of the upper and lower cooking members.
One disadvantage encountered during use of the aforesaid conventional grill device resides in that in case a relatively thick piece of meat is being grilled, the upper cooking member will tilt relative to the meat piece and some portion of the meat piece will be spaced apart from the upper cooking member and will not be properly grilled after the required grilling period.
The object of this invention is to provide a grill device with an upper grill unit that has a self-adjustable upper cooking member to eliminate the occurrence of the aforesaid disadvantage which results during use of the conventional grill device.
Accordingly, a grill device of the present invention includes a horizontal lower grill unit, a frame, a horizontal upper grill unit, and a control switch. The lower grill unit has a rear side and is provided with a lower cooking member. The frame is pivoted to the rear side of the lower grill unit and is movable rearward relative to the lower grill unit between a closed position, where the frame is superposed on a periphery of the lower grill unit, and an open position, where the frame is spaced apart from the lower grill unit. The frame has at least two parallel lateral arms defining therebetween a receiving space and confining the lower cooking member therebetween when the frame is at the closed position. The upper grill unit is disposed in the receiving space of the frame, and is pivoted to the lateral arms of the frame via two pivots so as to be turnable relative to the frame. The upper grill unit has an upper cooking member which is registered with and which is electrically coupled to the lower cooking member of the lower grill unit, and which cooperates with the lower grill unit to confine a cooking space therebetween when the frame is at the closed position. The control switch is operable so as to control actuation and cooking temperature of the lower cooking member of the lower grill unit and the upper cooking member of the upper grill unit.